


Alarm Clock

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tea and cats seem inextricably bonded to their everyday routine. Not that either is complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alarm Clock

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Do Cats Sparkle?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/703488) by [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss). 



Roxy stretches, unconsciously imitating one of their many feline companions, elongating her spine and feeling the bones and muscles shift comfortably into place. She yawns, then sputters, having inhaled a morning dose of cat hair. "Tea?" comes Nepeta's voice, startlingly close to Roxy's cheek, and if not for her stellar reflexes honed from years of such behavior, Roxy may have jumped or perhaps screeched and tumbled from the bed. 

Instead, she does neither, curling back beneath the covers and smiling. "Caffeinated?" she asks, already reaching for the first sip. 

Nepeta, relieved of the tea cup, nods. She reaches over Roxy to set a small plate of scones on the bedside table and returns halfway, leaving her hand, warm, on Roxy's middle. She skritches gently, and at first, Roxy flinches, a sharp giggle bubbling into her tea. "Don't stop," she murmurs, as always. "You're purr-fect."

She can feel the friction from Nepeta's claws moving along her belly, over her breasts, lower. The tea warms her from the inside, and soon Calliope leaps to the bed to curl next to Roxy's ear and purr in a heady rhythm. "Are you awake meow?" Nepeta asks, her eyes low, her fangs catching on her upper lip. 

"Not just yet," Roxy insists, and sets the empty cup on the table with a clatter, tangling her hand with one of Nepeta's, wriggling in a way that belies sleep, but in a way that Nepeta will forgive her for.


End file.
